<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Makes A Family by flightinflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441059">What Makes A Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame'>flightinflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Erik Lehnsherr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have always known they want to provide children with the loving home that was absent through their own childhoods. They get a chance with the troubled Summers boys, but with everyone carrying their own pain, forming a family won't be easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Summers &amp; Scott Summers, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Cherik Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thank you to a number of people here - Midrashic, Lavenderlotion and Librata for all their support and encouragement, InsertSthMeaningful for their betaing, Librata for her amazing art <a href="https://librata-laments.tumblr.com/post/630439835626291200/what-makes-a-family-by-flightinflame">here</a>, Triff and Lynds for their support, and Jackyjango for helping handle the tumblr side of things. This bang has been pretty challenging at times, but I hope you all enjoy what I have created - I can't wait to see everyone else's work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles could always feel his husband's thoughts. There was a beauty to them, an intensity, that he found intoxicating most days. Normally, Erik's thoughts were content, or at least hopeful. Over the past few weeks he'd been excited about the arrival of their two new sons. Today though, Charles could sense that Erik was nervous, concern bubbling beneath the surface. Erik wanted to pretend he was fine with this adoption, but Charles knew how anxious he was that it wouldn't go well, that he'd somehow drive their children away. Charles was sure Erik had nothing to worry about, but Erik lacked his certainty.</p>
<p><em>Stop worrying, Erik. They're going to love you</em>. He pushed the thought forwards into Erik's mind as he wheeled along the corridor to the rooms that had been set aside for their children. His mansion was a ridiculously large space, and he had hopes of one day doing more with it, but for now he simply hoped to turn the ground floor of one wing into a family home.</p>
<p>Erik was fussing in the room they had put aside for the older boy, trying to make sure everything was arranged neatly. Charles watched him for a few moments, before he cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Erik jumped slightly, which was a sign of just how distracted he was - normally he could track Charles's wheelchair without any problems at all. "Hey, is everything okay? Did they call?"</p>
<p>"It's fine, Erik. They haven't called, but I could feel you worrying."</p>
<p>Erik smiled sadly, walking over and folding up his body so that he could curl up with his head against Charles's shoulder, one hand resting against his chest. Charles wrapped his arms around him, holding him in silence for a few moments, and felt the anxiety buzzing within his mind.</p>
<p>"What is it, my love?"</p>
<p>"I just... I want everything to be perfect," Erik admitted, and Charles knew how sincere Erik was in that wish.</p>
<p>"It isn't going to be," Charles told him, not unkindly. "They're going to be scared, and it's going to take time. But we can love them."</p>
<p>"We can," Erik agreed, leaning up for a brief kiss. "I just wish we could have done this properly, met them more..."</p>
<p>"I know," Charles soothed. "I know." He wanted that as well, but the two of them had volunteered to take in mutant children who had problems, and the two boys they were collecting in a few hours certainly had plenty of those. They were the only chance these boys had, and so rescuing them had to be the priority.</p>
<p>"What if we can't do this?" Erik muttered, and Charles gazed up into his beautiful stormy eyes.</p>
<p>"We can do this. We will bring them home."</p>
<p>Erik nodded, and Charles could tell he was picturing the photographs they'd seen of the two boys - the older boy was just twelve, and his brother was only seven. The rest of society had already given up on them, more than once. They knew they were the last chance for the two boys in that photograph, who were holding hands, the older glaring at the camera and the younger hiding his face against his brother's chest.</p>
<p>That photograph had been taken the day after they'd been rescued from the fire, and the older boy's hair was singed. The younger boy, Scott, insisted he'd been the one to burn down their last home, and due to his age and disability it had been decided to find him a suitable placement rather than lock him up. Charles had his own suspicions that the fire had been started by the older boy's abilities, but either way - this was their best chance at normality.</p>
<p>Erik had already drawn his own version of that photograph and had it in his office. Charles understood - having a family meant more to Erik than he could explain. Which was why he was working himself up into an anxious mess right now.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Charles asked, and after a moment, Erik nodded. Charles squeezed his hand. "You can drive."</p>
<p>"Thanks." Erik made his way to the garage, using his powers to unlock the car and then to stow Charles's chair once Charles had taken his seat. The focus of driving at least seemed to help him a little, and Charles kept his mind closely wound around Erik's own, to soothe him and help make sure they didn't crash. Luckily it wasn't far to the orphanage.</p>
<p>The woman who ran the place, a Mrs. Heather Hudson, came out to greet them, a look of relief obvious in her eyes. "It's so good to see you both, Dr. Xavier, Mr. Lehnsherr. The boys are really excited about today. Now, any problems at all, you get in touch..." She smiled at them, but Charles could feel the concern behind that grin. A quick brush of his mind showed that she was worried about Alex causing problems, and afraid of having him stay after the State Home for Foundlings had been burned. She didn't know how to support mutant children - these two were the first she had cared for, and they weren't easy by any means. Getting them into a home with mutant parents seemed to her to be the ideal solution, and she was desperately hoping that the placement worked out for them.</p>
<p>"I'll just fetch the boys." She excused herself, and Erik leaned in and placed a hand on Charles's shoulder. <em>What do you think?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She's concerned, but she cares about them. I think she just feels unsure of what to do with them, but there's no harm there.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Good</em>. There was a finality to that thought from Erik, and despite everything Charles couldn't help smiling at the fact Erik was so protective of their children.</p>
<p>He felt two minds approaching, not planning to look too deeply - the boys deserved better than that. But he could feel excitement and hope from one of them, and anger from the other - he assumed the latter was from Alex.</p>
<p>The boys turned around the corner, and he was able to see them in reality for the first time. Alex stopped in front of them, and glared slightly, looking over them, his attention lingering on Charles's wheelchair. Scott was gripping his brother's hand, his head tilted to one side slightly, a thick cloth wrapped across his eyes to try and stop him from accidentally using his powers.</p>
<p>Mrs. Hudson gave them a brief smile. "I'll just let you get acquainted. I'll be in the next room if you need anything at all."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Charles smiled, trying not to worry. He knew that this was going to work out, because the alternative was unthinkable. Alex's thoughts were loud, already wondering how he would fare in a fight against them, and even though Charles didn't want to listen he felt he had to say something, to stop Alex from going too far down that path.</p>
<p>"Hello," he greeted them. "It's good to meet both of you."</p>
<p>"Hello!" Scott said cheerfully, waving a hand. "I'm Scott!"</p>
<p>"I know, you're Scott and this is Alex. And the two of you are mutants, just like me and my husband."</p>
<p>"You're a mutant?" Alex asked, breaking his silence. "You don't look like a mutant."</p>
<p>"Mutants all look very different," Charles corrected. "I teach science at a university, and genetics, especially mutations, are one of my specialities. But we are mutants. Erik?"</p>
<p>Erik hovered a couple of small coins, reshaping them into tiny birds which he landed in Alex's hand.</p>
<p>"He's a metallokinetic, and I am telepathic, but I won't look into your thoughts unless you invite me in."</p>
<p>Concern flickered on Alex's face for a second, but then he nodded. "Thanks for the birds."</p>
<p>"You're welcome. I'm happy to make you boys whatever ornaments you'd like," Erik told them. "It's a hobby of mine, really. Making decorations and jewellery."</p>
<p>"It feels bumpy," Scott grinned, running his hand over one of the tiny creatures and then putting it into a pocket for safekeeping. "Thank you!"</p>
<p>"You're welcome," Erik answered, and Charles knew that his husband already loved both of their sons with his entire heart. He wasn't surprised by that - he knew how much Erik loved, and how much this family meant to him. He still felt a little anxious, but he tried to put his concerns aside. They'd passed all the checks, and these boys were never going to be given to a human family. This was their chance.</p>
<p>Charles just hoped he wouldn't fuck it up.</p>
<p>"Come on you two, let's get you home. We can have some pizza tonight because it'll be late."</p>
<p>"Can we have pepperoni?" Scott asked hopefully. "Or... or pepperoni with mushroom, because mushroom is Alex's favourite."</p>
<p>"We can have pepperoni and mushroom," Erik was reassuring, and he settled down to talk to the two boys as Charles set about filling in the remaining forms and reassuring Mrs. Hudson that the boys would be well cared for. There would be someone to check in on how the boys were settling in visiting in a few days, and Charles was looking forward to that visit, to the reassurance it would offer to all of them that things were going as well as could be expected.</p>
<p>Eventually, the boys were in the car, their twin suitcases in the trunk. Scott had claimed the middle seat and was resting against Alex's shoulder as Alex rubbed his back. Alex didn't do up his seatbelt, but Erik snapped it closed for him with a quick twitch of his fingers. Alex frowned, but didn't argue. Even without peering into his mind, Charles could sense the protectiveness and determination which were coming off of Alex in waves. He was determined to protect his brother, no matter what happened. Charles felt proud of him for that.</p>
<p>Erik put on some music for the drive home - a ghastly popular music channel that Charles was sure Erik had only chosen for their boys' sake - and the journey passed quietly, with only a few stilted attempts at conversation. Scott was clearly tired, and Alex was nervous, and his nervousness made him sharp.</p>
<p>Once they were home and a pizza order was put in, the two of them showed the boys their rooms. The two rooms were next to each other and currently fairly plain, although there were shelves, a desk for homework, and a large wardrobe.</p>
<p>"I know it's really quite modest for now," Charles explained. "I thought that you could decorate it however you wanted if we did it like this."</p>
<p>Scott stepped forwards into the room, holding out his hand for Alex. "What's it like?"</p>
<p>"It's a room." Alex shrugged and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders to turn him around, showing him around the room with far more pressure than Raven used when guiding Irene. "There's a bed there, and a desk, and a window, and a wardrobe." Alex put his brother on the bed. "Here."</p>
<p>"Thanks!" Scott clambered back to the pillows, drawing his knees up to his chest. "Thanks, all of you."</p>
<p>"That's okay," Erik answered as Alex fussed with his brother's hair.</p>
<p>After a moment, Charles smiled. "I've got a sister in law who is blind, and she might be able to advise you. Also, one of my friends does some research into mutations, he might-"</p>
<p>Alex stared at him in anger, and there was a slight shift in the air - the way it felt before a storm.</p>
<p>"Alex?"</p>
<p>"We aren't meeting your friend," Alex said, trying to sound confident even though it was obvious he was afraid. "Scott isn't some lab rat."</p>
<p>"My friend is a mutant as well," Charles corrected. He knew mutant children had sometimes heard horror stories of what scientists would do to them - he should have thought of that. Still, he could at least reassure him. "Hank is a very clever man, and he specialises in helping children with mutations that are difficult for them. He does wonderful things for them. And he won't do it if you don't agree."</p>
<p>Slowly, Alex nodded.</p>
<p>The rest of the evening stayed tense. Alex was clearly uncertain, but he did melt Charles's heart by carefully picking slices of pepperoni off his pizza to add to Scott's. Scott seemed delighted, and Charles could tell how much Alex loved him. The two of them were both yawning by the time dinner was finished, which was hardly a surprise after the stress of the day.</p>
<p>"I think it's time for you two to go to your rooms. If you need anything, we're just down the corridor," Charles reassured them, telling himself that it was going to be fine. Nothing was going to go wrong - they would sleep, and in the morning they'd make a fresh start. The two boys went to their bedrooms, and a short while later Charles curled up in bed with Erik, leaning against his husband.</p>
<p>"I'm so scared," he admitted. "There are so many ways this could go wrong."</p>
<p>"It won't," Erik promised. "I know... I know we can do this. They're great kids, just scared. And we've got each other. We'll be good for them."</p>
<p>Charles tried to relax, but a moment later he heard a door along the corridor creak open.</p>
<p>"I'll get it," Erik told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before climbing out of bed. "You rest. It won't be long."</p>
<p>Charles watched his husband retreat, and tried to reassure himself that they were going to get through this. He trusted Erik, even if he wasn't sure that he would be a good father. He wanted to be. He was going to learn, and Erik would help him through it, show him how to be the kind of man he would need to be. The kind of man these boys deserved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik closed the door behind him with his powers, concentrating to work out which one of the two boys was out of bed - Scott's door was open, and there was no sign that Alex's had opened, which meant Scott hadn't gone to see his brother. </p><p>Erik walked down the corridor, regretting not giving either boy something he could use to locate them. He was careful not to sneak around - he wanted Scott to hear him coming, not feel like he was in an ambush. He didn't call out either, not wanting the kid to panic.</p><p><i>He's in the kitchen,</i> Charles supplied, and Erik sent back a wave of affection as he made his way down to the kitchen. It was dark, and Scott was on his hands and knees fumbling around in one of the cabinets.</p><p>Erik cleared his throat, not wanting to startle him. "Hello, Scott."</p><p>"...Hi, Erik..." the little boy whispered, pulling back from the cabinet and curling up into a little ball. "Am I in trouble?"</p><p>"I don't think so," Erik answered, frowning a little. "You were hungry? You ate a lot of pizza."</p><p>"I wasn't hungry..." Scott muttered, and what was visible of his face behind the blindfold scrunched up in confusion as he tried to put words to how he felt. "I'm not hungry, I just... wanted some food."</p><p>"Okay." Erik understood that. That had been his own attitude when he was slightly older, around Alex's age - wanting to know where food was, wanting to hide it so no one could take it all away. Given what the records said these boys had been through, it wasn't surprising they had developed the same habits. "You can have some food if you want, I've got an apple here you can have, and we can work out what you could keep in your room - some cereal bars, or maybe a chocolate?" He didn't want to encourage midnight snacking, but he also understood how important it was to have food he could control.</p><p>He thought of the bag of trail mix and the cereal bars he had in his own bedroom, tucked into the sock drawer, and tried to smile. Scott might not have been able to see it, but he hoped he would still hear it. "Would you like me to cut the apple into slices?"</p><p>"Please?" Scott asked, and Erik fetched a plate, cutting up the apple before he sat down on the floor with the little boy and bumped the plate against his fingertips. Scott beamed up at him, grabbing a slice and crunching enthusiastically as Erik took one of his own.</p><p>"It's been a big day today, hasn't it?" Erik asked gently. "But you got through it. You should be very proud of yourself for that."</p><p>"It seems nice here," Scott mumbled, and Erik ached to pull him close, to comfort him, but he wasn't sure if that would be welcome so he held himself back. Instead, he sat with the boy as he ate. Erik tried to ask questions, but he knew that both Scott and Alex had missed a lot of school, and he doubted they'd been given books. He wasn't really sure what to talk about so he tried to stay on safe topics.</p><p>"So what food do you like? My favourite chip flavour is salt and vinegar, but Charles says it's disgusting..."</p><p>"Pizza's good," Scott shrugged. "And sandwiches! Alex makes sandwiches with jelly and peanut butter and it's the best..." </p><p>"We can get some peanut butter for the two of you," Erik agreed, watching as Scott finished his apple. "Ready for bed?"</p><p>Scott nodded, stumbling up onto his feet, before he held out his hand towards Erik. </p><p>"It might be easier if you put your hand on my arm?" Erik suggested, guiding him to the right placement. "That way if I'm going too fast I won't knock you over."</p><p>"Okay!" The boy tilted his head up towards him and smiled, and Erik led him back towards his room. </p><p>"Now, there are some stairs here, so be careful, there we go..." Erik kept up a quiet monologue, hoping it was helping the boy. They made their way to the corridor with the bedrooms. "I'm really impressed you found the kitchen by yourself, Scott."</p><p>"Thank you," Scott answered, a brilliant smile on his face, which shattered a moment later as the door to his brother's room slammed open and Alex stalked out.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing with my brother? Scott, I told you to stay in bed."</p><p>Scott cowered a little, and Erik fought the urge to snap at the older boy for shouting at Scott. Alex acted like a teenager, full of aggression, but he knew he was scared as well. </p><p>"We were just discussing snacks. Scott was hungry so he had an apple," Erik answered, making himself keep his voice calm and level, resisting the urge to get angry. He was pretty sure Alex wanted an argument. He wasn't going to give him one.</p><p>"That what happened, Scottie? They didn't do any tests?"</p><p>Scott shook his head. "I was just hungry. Sorry..." He sniffled, ducking his head and curling his shoulders in to make himself look smaller.</p><p>"You made him cry, asshole," Alex snapped, rushing over to his brother and almost-dragging him back to his room. "Go away!"</p><p>Erik closed his eyes and mentally counted to five, reminding himself that these were children, and they were scared. He opened his eyes again, looking at Alex. "I just helped him back to his room. Don't shout at me, Alex, there's no need to raise your voice."</p><p>Alex ignored him.</p><p>"Goodnight, Scott," Erik said after a few moments. "Goodnight, Alex. I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>Alex attempted to slam his bedroom door, but Erik caught it with his ability, closing it softly. He made his way back to his own room and curled up beside Charles.</p><p>"Tough break?" Charles asked gently.</p><p>"I think Alex hates me." Erik knew he was being childish, that this was going to be difficult, but there was still a difference between theoretically knowing it would be hard and having evidence of it.</p><p>"He doesn't." Charles squeezed Erik's hand. "He just loves his brother a lot, and he wants to make sure he's safe." His mind wrapped around Erik's, keeping back the memories that threatened as he laid beside him. "No one's cared about those boys before. They've only had each other. It's hard to adjust to someone else being around, even someone kind. They've learned that kindness is a trap." Charles's smile faltered slightly, and Erik leaned in to kiss him softly. </p><p>"Go to sleep," Erik told him. "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."</p><p>Charles nodded, wriggling across the mattress with practised skill to cuddle against Erik's chest.</p><p>***</p><p>Erik woke early, as he always did, made sure Charles was in a comfortable position without waking him, and then ran through a routine of stretches. Often he would go running, but he didn't like the idea of leaving with the children at home.</p><p>So instead he made his way down to the kitchen, preparing a cup of tea and then returning to where Charles was still lightly dozing. He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Charles's lips, and Charles smiled softly, his eyes cracking open to look up at him. </p><p>"Good morning," Charles mumbled, sleep-addled and swathed in soft blankets.</p><p>"It's always a good morning if it's with you," Erik promised, squeezing his hand. So far the boys' doors had stayed shut. "Any sign of the kids?"</p><p>"They are both awake," Charles frowned a little. "Alex is concerned you hate him, but other than that they seem alright. A little hungry - maybe we should go and make breakfast..."</p><p>"I'll make breakfast," Erik said firmly. "I know what your cooking is like, and we're trying not to traumatise the poor boys worse than they already are." He hesitated. "Do you want to knock on Alex's door and let him know breakfast will be ready soon?"</p><p>"Darling, I can handle a teenager," Charles reassured him, and Erik managed a slightly embarrassed smile. It wasn't ideal, by any means, to leave Charles on his own - but he knew Charles wanted to prove he could do it and that he was more than capable. He gave Charles a final kiss, heading down to start on pancakes. He could feel a faint awareness of Charles in the back of his mind.</p><p>He was just finishing the first stack when he heard two pairs of feet approaching and Alex pulled his brother into the kitchen. </p><p>"The pancakes are almost ready," Erik informed them. "There's syrup on the table, and some fresh fruit - Scott, there's a bowl of strawberries, one of blackberries, and one of raspberries. There are also some apple slices, some raisins, and some honey."</p><p>Alex frowned at him, and Erik managed a smile, reminding himself that it wasn't fair to be angry at the boy - he was simply being protective of his brother, because he had learned that he needed to be. </p><p>"Thank you!" Scott grinned excitedly, and the boys fell on the food, Alex angling his body across his plate to try and keep it close. Erik tried to ignore that, carrying out a normal conversation with Charles - the best chance he had of showing Alex that no one would steal his food was simply allowing him to eat normally and modelling sensible breakfast behaviour.</p><p>Scott was eager to try all the different fruits, and Erik took over cutting up his pancakes so that Alex could eat. Erik could tell Alex was still reading his help as a threat, but he knew it was only patience and time that would lessen that.</p><p>After they had eaten, they went out to buy clothing. Charles could afford to buy everything from the highest fashion shops - indeed, most of Charles's own clothes were bespoke so that he would be comfortable in the chair - but Erik had insisted they go to normal shops for the boys, let them try things on and be comfortable. Charles had backed down, and so they got into the car and headed over to a local mall.</p><p>Alex kept a tight grip on Scott's hand as they wandered around, but also continued to give a constant stream of narration of what he could see and what was going on around them. Charles stayed close to Erik's side, a little uncomfortable in the crowd. </p><p><i>Are you alright?</i> Erik asked in concern. </p><p>
  <i>I'm fine. The boys are doing well, we'll be home soon.</i>
</p><p>It was true that they were managing well - they'd already found pyjamas, socks and underwear for the boys, jeans, a new pair of shoes each, and a few shirts. They just needed coats and jumpers, and that would be enough for a little while at least. </p><p>The boys disappeared off into yet another changing room, and Charles yawned, laughing as Erik settled on a chair beside him.</p><p>"We should get them some books - I know the local store has some audio-books that Scott would like."</p><p>"When you say know, do you mean 'I used my telepathy unethically to check'?" Erik queried, and Charles grinned up at him. </p><p>"They're almost back," Charles said, avoiding the question with a cheeky grin. "That jacket looks great, Scott, and how does that fit, Alex?"</p><p>"It's too expensive," Alex snapped. "I don't want it."</p><p>"I don't mind paying. I want you both to be comfortable here."</p><p>"Why would you do that?" Alex asked, and as he did so Erik could feel the zip of his coat getting warmer, heat building up beneath his skin.</p><p>
  <i>Charles-</i>
</p><p><i>On it</i>, Charles replied, reaching a hand up to his mind and shushing Alex softly. "You can look in my thoughts if you want, Alex. I don't mean you any harm."</p><p>Erik watched as Charles reached out and took Alex's hand, his eyes closing. He knew how potentially dangerous both boys were, through no fault of their own. But it was one thing to know that they were dangerous, and quite another to watch the change which had come over Alex as he considered using powers. </p><p>Alex was shaking, blinking back tears, but he was no longer building up heat in his chest, so the initial danger had passed.</p><p>"How about we get some ice cream?" Charles suggested.</p><p>"Can I get chocolate?" Scott asked, tilting his head curiously as he cuddled up against Alex's side.</p><p>"You absolutely can get chocolate, I think that is a marvellous idea," Charles agreed. "I might get chocolate myself."</p><p>The tension seemed to ease a little as they ushered their sons over to the line for the ice-cream parlour. Charles indulged them with all of the sprinkles and sauces they could possibly have wanted, and the two of them ate with relish.</p><p>Charles squeezed Erik's hand beneath the table. "We are going to get through this." </p><p>Erik tried hard to believe him. He knew that the two boys weren't bad kids, far from it. But he knew what it was like to be used to being afraid, to not know how to handle kindness. It was the kind of thing that left scars.</p><p>He could feel Charles's thoughts soothing him, and that helped as they got the boys back home and unpacked their new clothes with them. That night, he curled around Charles, trying to put aside his fears and tell himself that it was all going to be alright. He felt exhausted from a hard day's work, and when sleep came for him, it hit hard. At least with Charles's presence, there was no need to worry about nightmares.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles was deeply asleep, his psyche tangled with Erik's as closely as their limbs were entwined. He felt comfortable there, safe. Erik's nightmares for once were far away, kept from them by his presence. It had been years now since they had gotten together, since the broken fragments of their souls had slotted into place perfectly. </p><p>His watch buzzed an alarm and he shifted his position slightly, smiling to see how peaceful Erik's expression was. He brushed a single strand of hair behind Erik's ear before he settled down for more sleep.</p><p>It wasn't long before he was again resting, but this time his sleep wasn't as peaceful. There was something wrong, something frightening, and for a moment he thought he could hear Cain's footsteps in the corridor outside. As he gasped for air he realised the terror wasn't his own, but someone else's - his first thought was that it was Erik, but as he opened his eyes Erik was smiling softly, lost in a peaceful dream. Something else then, and even as he thought that, he remembered about the boys, about the fact that they weren't on their own any more.</p><p>He made his way to his wheelchair, not wanting to disturb Erik when he was smiling so sweetly. It was a practised movement by now, and it was easy to make his way down the corridor, to the bathroom. By then he'd picked out whose mind was the cause of the distress - Alex was radiating pure terror, while Scott waited in Alex's room, dopey with sleep. Inside the room he could hear rapid frantic swearing, tinged with a kind of horror he knew and never wanted his children to feel. He knocked on the door to the bathroom, and as the swearing stopped, he could feel Alex's frantic hope that whoever was there would go away.</p><p>Charles opened the door to find Alex perched on the edge of the bath, holding the bright blue sheet from Scott's room in the sink.</p><p>"Alex?"</p><p>"What?" The kid glared, but even without his telepathy Charles thought the boy's terror would have been clear. </p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing," Alex snapped, and then took a shuddering breath, realising he'd been caught. "Scottie just... had an accident. It's okay. I can clear it up, it's fine, he just..." There was a pause. "It's never happened before." </p><p>The lie hung in the air between them. </p><p>Charles shrugged. "He's little, that kind of thing happens. Come on, if you come with me we can put those in the washing machine, and I'll show you where there are spares."</p><p>Alex hesitated for a moment, then nodded, gathering up the fabric and following him, watching as Charles talked him through doing the laundry.</p><p>"You can always wake me or Erik up, for any problem at all. You don't need to do the laundry. But I know you're worried, and I thought this might help," Charles explained as Alex pushed the buttons on his instruction. He gave the boy an encouraging smile.</p><p>"We're not in trouble?" Alex asked, and Charles recognised what he was doing - trying in some subtle way to deflect the blame onto him. It was something he'd done with Raven when he was younger, when he hadn't always been able to use his telepathy to keep them from harm.</p><p>"You're not in trouble."</p><p>"I was out of my room."</p><p>"You're allowed to be," Charles promised, his heart aching for the brave boy in front of him who was trying so hard. He had been about to show him where the laundry was, but he could see how nervous he still was and guided him to sit down on a chair, so that they were eye to eye. "You're not in trouble, Alex."</p><p>"Why not?" The boy spat out the words, anger boiling, and Charles ached for him - he'd never been one for anger, but Raven had, and he could see so much of her in his oldest son at that moment.</p><p>"Because you did nothing wrong. You were helping your brother, weren't you? And Scott deserves to be helped."</p><p>A concerned expression flickered across the boy's face - he just didn't know how to respond to an adult treating him reasonably. Charles hid his pain and smiled. "You were looking after Scott. And it looks to me like you've been doing that for a long time, and you've done a good job of it. But you don't need to do it on your own any more. You're just a kid as well."</p><p>"I..." Alex swallowed. "You guys hate us."</p><p>"No we don't, Alex. We care about you and your brother, and we know this is... this is a big change for you. And we want to help you with it."</p><p>As he spoke, he mentally prodded Erik awake. <i>Can you get Scott and come to the living room? I think we need to have a talk.</i></p><p>
  <i>Of course. Is everything alright?</i>
</p><p><i>It will be</i>, Charles promised, ushering his son through to the living room and transferring himself across onto the sofa. Alex sat in a nearby armchair, trying not to stare. It was less than a minute before Erik arrived, guiding Scott who looked half asleep and was stumbling after Erik on unsteady feet with his blindfold still firmly in place.</p><p>Alex immediately rushed to his brother's side, embracing him and checking him over before heshushed him softly. Scott endured it with the patience of a boy who was used to his brother being overprotective, and once Alex was satisfied nothing bad had happened, he curled up against his brother's side while Erik slotted easily in beside Charles, wrapping an arm protectively around his shoulders.</p><p>"Are we in trouble?" Scott asked sleepily, nuzzling into his brother. Alex carried him over to the armchair, settling with his brother in his lap, and even though Charles wasn't intending to read the boy's thoughts he could hear one thought loud and clear. <i>They'll send us back.</i></p><p>"You're not in trouble, and we aren't going to send you back, ever." Charles promised, and Alex looked up at him, unsure but trying to be bold. </p><p>"Does this mean that you won't let us get split up?" </p><p>"I promise you, I won't let you get split up."</p><p>Alex nodded slowly, but he didn't look certain.</p><p>"I miss Alex when he has to go away," Scott mumbled, nuzzling against Alex's chest. Erik smiled a little.</p><p>"Well, he doesn't need to go. He's a very lucky boy, to have a little brother like you," Erik said, because Erik always knew what to say to children. "I think you boys need to know this... we really do want to help you. We care about you very much." Erik's grip tightened a little on Charles's arm, but his voice was light as he kept talking. "I know that you were experimented on, and that you must be very scared, but we will keep you safe. I understand. When I was little, I ended up in the care of a man who wanted to use my mutation and made me feel like I couldn't be loved. When I was your age, Alex, I felt like I was just angry, like I wanted to tear apart the world because.... because the world couldn't be very good, if it let bad things happen. And it took a long time for me to find anything good at all in the world." </p><p>Charles gave him a gentle mental nudge and carried on for him, because he knew that Erik was struggling for words at that moment. He smiled at the two boys and spoke as gently as he could. "But you two already have something good. You have each other. And I know the love between you is so strong... You're going to protect each other, and you won't be alone. And you're going to be amazing, you already are amazing. We just...want to help you. Every step of the way."</p><p>Erik rested his head against Charles's own, and Charles smiled and squeezed his hand. "We want to give you a better family than we had. And you are... both of you, are important to us. And it's okay to be angry, and to be scared, and not to believe us. But we'll be here, telling you it's true, until you're ready to believe it."</p><p>Scott nodded, yawning and tugging on Alex's sleeve, and Charles smiled. "Maybe you two should go to bed? It's very late."</p><p>"Night uncle Charles, night uncle Erik!" Scott called out, and Alex stood as well, looking between them and nodding abruptly.</p><p>"Thanks for not yelling at him," he muttered, before lifting Scott up. </p><p>"I can help with the sheets?" Erik suggested, following the boys and letting Charles return to their bed. It wasn't long before Erik slipped in beside him, and Charles wrapped his arms around him, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.</p><p>"We're gonna be okay," Charles said, and he thought this time, Erik believed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex didn't exactly trust Charles and Erik. They seemed nice, but he'd known at the start they were going to split him and Scottie up, even after everything - and that thought had been horrifying, had felt like being trapped, being powerless, being sick. He'd been afraid, and he could see how Erik bit his lip at times to hold back from what he wanted to shout, watched the way Charles had frowned. He'd not forgiven Charles for mentioning a doctor for Scott.</p><p>But when Charles caught him washing Scott's bedsheets, he hadn't been angry with him. And when Erik had talked about his own past, he hadn't sounded like he was lying, or joking to try and hurt them later. He'd sounded like he knew intimately what it was like to be afraid, to be hurt. Alex made sure his baby brother was comfortable and told himself that he had to try. It wouldn't be easy, not when he was so used to fighting. But if he wanted his brother to do well, he was going to have to try and get on with them, and Scott.... Scott was everything to him. If Scott needed him to be polite, and friendly, and perfect - well, he'd try.  He couldn't promise he'd be a perfect son. He might not even be a good son. But for Scott, he would try.</p><p>It was all that he could do, and it was what Scottie deserved.</p><p>He kept that in mind as he stumbled through the first fragile few days. He wanted to fight, sometimes, wanted to argue and swear and throw punches, let the fire that bubbled within him out, but he tried to hold it back. He tried to behave. </p><p>"Alex?" Charles smiled at him one day, when the two of them had been there for a little more than a week and had started to feel a little more settled - maybe not safe, but a little safer than they had before. Alex was perched on a railing, and Charles wheeled up beside him. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm good," Alex answered cautiously, not quite sure why Charles was asking - he was a telepath, that meant he could poke around in Alex's thoughts and find out all of his secrets. He didn't need to ask.</p><p>"You... I know you've struggled with your power before," Charles said carefully. "I don't try to eavesdrop, but sometimes you have nightmares, and I can hear them."</p><p>Alex looked down, thinking of the nightmares that woke him, at the thought of losing control of his power and destroying everything, being taken away from Scottie and leaving his brother an orphan twice over. Or worse... he couldn't think about what would happen if Scott was near those blasts. "I'm okay."</p><p>"I know you are. And I know at that... that place you were in before, they did experiments, and they hurt you." Charles shook his head. "What happened to you was terrible. And I don't intend to allow it to happen again. But you can't spend your life afraid of yourself, jumping at your own shadow... I want to show you something."</p><p>Alex nodded, thinking of the rumours of devices they could use to hold back mutant powers. He'd always thought that was bullshit, but maybe there was something. If he was told to, he'd accept it. He'd accept most things if it'd keep him and Scott together.</p><p>He followed Charles through into the house and down a hallway. Charles paused, looking at him. </p><p>"My father took the possibility of nuclear war quite seriously. This way..." He paused by a heavy door. "Could you get that? This is a bunker he had built. I thought you could use it as a practice range of sorts. You can come here whenever you want, and let... let that energy out, if you need to, without being a danger to anyone. This place is yours."</p><p>"You don't think I'm going to blow through the walls?" Alex asked, stepping into the bunker beyond.</p><p>"He had this place built to withstand a nuclear bomb, Alex, I think it can handle you..." Charles looked at him fondly, then wheeled back a little. "You don't have to use it. But it's here, if you want it."</p><p>Alex nodded slowly. He wondered if that would help, being able to let go of all the anger and hurt that bubbled beneath his skin, release it in an explosion. Without having to worry about passing a test, or hurting anyone. Charles was moving away, leaving him in peace, and he gathered his power close, fuelling himself with it, letting it warm him, the anger and fear and hurt and fire all bundled up, and he screamed as it came shooting from him, crashing into the far wall and leaving a giant scorch mark in its wake.</p><p>He stared at the mark, thinking of the damage he could do, the danger that was a part of him. Many people would have already given up, classed him as too risky to try and help. Erik and Charles knew he was dangerous and had still let him into their home. </p><p>He took a deep breath and left the bunker, knowing it was there if he needed it. It would help, sometimes, to have somewhere he could scream and let out his power and not need to worry about Scott knowing. He knew that Charles's sister and her wife were going to visit this weekend - and her wife knew about stuff, because she was blind like Scott. They were going to teach him how to help Scott and start some work to get Scott to read - Charles had promised he'd get a copy of the Narnia books in Braille, because Scott loved the audiobook he'd been given.</p><p>Alex didn't get why Charles and Erik were so damn nice to him. But they were, and he was learning to… if not trust it, exactly, at least allow it to happen. Alex felt pretty tired after letting out all his rage and hurt, so he made his way out to the garden, sitting there and relaxing. After a little while, Erik went past on his way to drive and get groceries and left Scott with Alex. Alex settled into a doze, Scott leaning against him, and he fell asleep.</p><p>That, of course, was when everything went to shit.</p><p>He woke up to the sound of Scott whimpering, and he called up his power even before he was fully awake, but what he saw made him stop cold. </p><p>Doctor Essex was standing beside a car a few feet away from him, Scott already in his arms. If he let off a blast, he risked hurting Scott. He felt like he was going to be sick, but he raised his hands in surrender. Even as he did so, he tried to reach for Charles's mind - the way Erik said he did. Alex hated himself at that moment for not taking up Charles's offer to teach him how to communicate telepathically.</p><p>
  <i>Charles. Charles I need you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It's alright, Alex. I'm here. What's wrong?</i>
</p><p><i>He came to get us</i>, Alex answered, feeling pain and fear and sickness sweep through him as he showed Charles what he could see. Even as he said it, Essex shoved Scott into the car.</p><p>"Do you want to join us, Alex? I am sure I can get results from Scott alone-"</p><p>"I want to go," Alex answered, his mouth dry and feeling shaky.</p><p>"I heard you'd been adopted by mutants." Essex smirked. "Little freaks, all sticking together."</p><p>"And I heard they arrested you after the Home burned down."</p><p>"Well, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Get in the car."</p><p>It wasn't easy, overcoming the urge to run, to force his body into the car. But he did it, for Scott. He tried not to panic, to cling to the sensation of Charles in his mind. As soon as he was in the car Scott curled up on his lap, visibly shaking. He pressed a kiss to Scott's forehead, as tenderly as he could, and did his baby brother's seat belt up.</p><p>All the time, Charles was present in his mind. <i>I'm contacting Erik. We are going to find you. I promise you, you will be safe. You aren't alone, Alex. We will come and get you.</i> That constant stream of reassurance helped as he rubbed his hands over Scott's arms and shushed him as gently as he could.</p><p>"So what do your mutant… parents-" Essex spat the word- "do?"</p><p>"They're helping us learn things," Scott answered, and Alex shushed him gently, not wanting Essex's attention to linger there for too long. </p><p>"The one that's not in a wheelchair controls metal," Alex answered, knowing what Essex was asking. "And the other one can translate languages." </p><p>Scott frowned, but was smart enough not to argue. The car drove on, taking them away from the best place Alex had known. Even as they went away, Charles's presence stayed strong in his mind. </p><p><i>Erik is already on his way. It's going to be alright.</i> </p><p>Alex curled up around his brother and hoped Charles was telling the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik considered what foods the boys would like as he made his way around the supermarket. He picked up and put down various items, deciding to get the boys some chocolate and soda, even if it wasn't that healthy, because they were growing boys and their abilities meant that they used a lot of energy. He had just finished paying when his phone rang. He glanced at it and found it was Charles who had dialled him.</p><p>That struck him as odd. Charles normally left him alone when he went shopping, and if he did talk to Erik it was normally over a psychic connection, not calling his phone. With some trepidation, he answered the call. "Hello?"</p><p>"Erik?" Charles asked, and Erik could hear the pain in his voice. Whatever had happened, he knew it was going to be bad. </p><p>"What's happened, Charles?" </p><p>"He stole our boys..." Charles whispered, and there was pain there, before he cleared his throat and spoke more calmly. "The lead scientist of that place... he stole our boys. He kidnapped them - I tried to stop him but he had some kind of immunity to my ability. I tried...."</p><p>Erik used his powers to open the door to his car, taking a deep breath. "I know. Charles, where has he taken them? I'm going to go and get them, so I need you to concentrate and direct me."</p><p>"It's not far..." Charles began, and Erik could hear the pain in his voice, but his focus had to be on helping the kids. </p><p>"Tell me what you know."</p><p>"Alex called me telepathically. He's being so brave, he's letting me know where they're being taken and.... and I don't think he's hurt, he's just so scared." </p><p>"Tell him we're coming for him," Erik insisted, starting the car and getting out of the parking lot, letting Charles direct him where to go from there. Sheer anger bubbled within him at the man who had tried to take their children.</p><p>He wasn't going to allow him to get away with that. </p><p>"Alex says they've stopped," Charles answered. "I'm just getting a map to check the route-" he explained the exact location, and Erik pushed the car faster. </p><p>"I can deal with him," Charles said coldly. "Once you're there, I'll be on my way."  </p><p>Even without the reassurance of their telepathic bond, Erik could sense the boiling fury which was filling Charles at that moment. They had been meant to be somewhere the boys could be safe, somewhere they could get away from the horrors of their past, and yet it had chased them, tried to destroy the fragile sanctuary that had been built.</p><p>Erik wasn’t going to let that happen, and nor was Charles.</p><p>“Alex’s keeping in contact,” Charles explained. “He says that they’re in a lab.”</p><p>“Tell him he’s doing well. Keep telling him we’re coming,” Erik insisted, fighting down the urge to start falling apart as his worst nightmare played out in front of him. There would be time to fall apart later, but right now his focus was on getting to the boys. He sped the car along using his powers, shoving other cars aside, thinking only of getting to his children. Nothing else mattered. Just finding his children and getting them to safety.</p><p>He pushed himself onwards, stretching out his metal senses, looking for the place Charles had described. He found it.</p><p>At first glance, it looked like an abandoned shop. But inside, in the basement, he could feel metal. He could trace the outline of an examination table, the metal of scalpels and saws and knives.</p><p>“I’m here, Charles.”</p><p>“Get them out. Don’t hurt him, we’ll take him to the police.”</p><p>“Charles, give me one reason why I shouldn’t destroy him for taking our sons,” Erik growled the words, terror and anger filling him.</p><p>“Because you’ll scare Scott and set a bad example for Alex. I’ll deal with him. I’ll make sure he never hurts anyone again. But show the boys another way. Please.” Charles sounded tearful, and it hurt Erik’s heart. But all he could think of was what was happening inside that building. He tried to concentrate, to use his powers to blunt the knives and curl in the teeth of the saw, to protect his children.</p><p>“Get here fast and he should still be alive,” Erik muttered. He would try to behave, but if it came down to helping the boys or saving this man – or if Alex lost control – he would let what happened play out.</p><p>He approached the door, terror bubbling through him, but he made himself continue. Shaw was dead. Even if Shaw hadn’t been dead, Erik would have done this. His boys needed him. His sons mattered, and he would not let them remain in the grip of a monster for a moment longer than he had to. He pulled the door from its hinges, flinging it aside. His eyes closed for a moment as he focused, reaching for the zip of Alex’s jeans, the tiny metal ends to Scott’s laces.</p><p>The boys weren’t in the cellar. They were on the ground floor. He strode forwards, pulling each door open, approaching the hints of metal that indicated where his children were.</p><p>He stopped outside the correct door, ripping it from its hinges and casting it aside, the air around him crackling with sheer magnetic power.</p><p>His sons were sitting there, Scott curled up against Alex’s chest. Scott was still blindfolded, and both had their hands and ankles tied together with plastic zipties. Alex was nuzzling Scott’s hair, murmuring softly beneath his breath.</p><p>Stood near them was a man holding a gun. He lifted it up, pointing it towards Erik.</p><p>Erik raised it into the air with his powers, melting the bullets into a cold lump, and swinging it at the man’s head. He eased the metal from the gun, fashioning it into bindings at the man’s wrists, and then pulling wires from the walls. They writhed in the air like snakes, darting out to wrap around the man’s arms, legs, throat. Holding him still.</p><p>Erik wanted to tighten the bindings, to cut off this monster’s air. The world would be better off with this man out of it. He watched him squirming, and he could picture Shaw there, gasping desperately for air. It would be so easy to just tighten the wires.</p><p>Scott whimpered softly, and Erik made himself focus. The monster wasn’t going anywhere. He wasn’t important, not compared to the boys. The boys needed him.</p><p>He pulled a small slither of metal over to him and approached the boys.</p><p>“Hey,” he smiled at them, trying to sound calm and gentle because that was what his children needed. “I’m sorry, I’m here now. It’s going to be alright…” He reached out, using his gift to gently cut through the plastic, watching as Alex cuddled his brother close. He was angry at what had happened, at what that monster had tried to do. But for now his boys needed him. He could deal with the pain he was feeling, his own fear and thoughts of what might have been once his children were home.</p><p>“You came to find us?” Alex asked softly.</p><p>“Course we did. You two are the most important thing to me… we’re always going to do what we can to keep you safe.” Erik smiled at them, and after a moment Alex nodded, tears glinting in his eyes. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Erik’s shoulders, pinning Scott between them. Erik returned the embrace, making soft shushing noises, trying to calm down after the terror and pain that had occurred before. He was here now, when his children needed him. Everything else could wait.</p><p>The man on the wall tried to speak, so he placed some metal across his mouth to gag him and took hold of one of Alex’s hands. “Come on. Let’s go to another room, you don’t need to be around him any more…”</p><p>“I’m thirsty,” Scott mumbled nervously, and Alex picked his brother up while Erik tracked the plumbing to a room with a sink, arriving in what must have been a staff kitchen. The water from the taps ran clear and tasted fine when he tried it. He picked up a chipped mug from the side, filling it with water and handing it to Scott. Scott took a sip.</p><p>Alex managed a fragile smile. “Charles says that he’s on his way,” he explained, closing his eyes for a moment and tilting his head. “He’s just parking.”</p><p>A moment later, he could feel the familiar frame of his lover’s wheelchair approaching. Charles paused in the doorway to the kitchen. <i>Please tell me I don’t need to hide a corpse.</i></p><p>
  <i>For a start, I could do that. But no, he’s waiting through there.</i>
</p><p><i>Good.</i> There was a chilling glint in Charles’s eyes, and he made his way down the corridor.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Alex asked softly.</p><p>“Yes,” Erik promised, reaching out to squeeze the boy’s hand. “He’s just making sure that you’re safe, that’s all.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You don’t need to thank us, Alex. We’re going to keep you safe as best we can, always. That’s our job as your family.”</p><p>Alex nodded, and this time Erik got the sense that Alex believed him.</p><p>After a few minutes, Charles returned, a far kinder expression on his face. “Sorry about that boys, all sorted now. The police are on their way.”</p><p>“Are we in trouble?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Charles promised. “You did so well, and I’m very proud of you for asking for help, and reaching out to me.”</p><p><i>What did you do?</i> Erik asked him, cuddling Scott gently when the little boy snuggled against his side.</p><p><i>I’ve made sure that he will report to the police everything he’s ever done to those boys. If he ever thinks of experimenting on another person, he’ll be in pain. It’s what he deserves.</i> Charles smiled calmly. “I can handle the police, why don’t you take these two home. I think they deserve whatever they’d like for dinner, don’t you?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Erik ruffled Scott’s hair. “Come on boys. Let’s go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott loved his dads, more than almost anything. They were lovely. They got angry sometimes, but they’d never yell at him or Alex. They’d never blame him for something that wasn’t his fault. They made them breakfast and gave them hugs, and they listened whenever Alex or Scott were scared. They didn’t hit them, or shout, or hurt him if he had an accident.</p><p>He loved Alex more, of course, because his big brother had always been there for him. But he was happy. He told that to the careworker on her visits, and she seemed to be happy with how they were doing.</p><p>Charles let Scott help with cooking sometimes, letting him squish the dough of biscuits between his fingers and sneak chocolate chips and marshmallows from the bag, and Erik helped him to read and made him a cane that he could use to work out the world around him.</p><p>Scott thought that Alex felt better as well. For as long as Scott could remember, Alex had been angry, even when he’d loved Scott a lot. But he seemed to be happier. Charles had given him somewhere to practice with his powers (Alex let Scott practice there sometimes, because he was the best brother ever), and Erik had taught Alex how to punch people without hurting his hand, and he seemed to laugh more now.</p><p>He wanted to stay with his dads, more than anything.</p><p><i>You can,</i> Charles promised, every time he got scared. But he felt scared less now that he was here, with a family which loved him and helped him to feel safe. He was learning to read, and his Aunties Irene and Raven were always really nice to him.</p><p>He’d never thought he’d have a home. But he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've enjoyed this please comment! It means so much to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>